


Past Regrets, Present Longing

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally found what he searched so hard to find in the midst of an unrequited love. In a caring heart that did not belong to him. (This is a Dark Fic. Caveat emptor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself to finish one chapter length story before I go on and start another one. Then my muse comes out of God knows where, puts a drink in my hand, and tells me to just shut up and ****ing write. *sigh*
> 
> This story is a continuation of the one-shot "Of Past Regrets and Present Longings" from my "Ravings of a Madwoman" one-shot collection (repeated here in chapter 1). It takes place after the end of the manga, but contains flashbacks to earlier points in the series. I'll warn you now, this story will be dark and angst-ridden. If dark/tragedy fics are not your cup of tea, then this story is definitely not for you. There is a reason why I didn't put this story in the "Romance" genre.
> 
> I typically don't write this pairing as dark. It's usually erotic, humorous, romantic, or a bit of all three. So, I would like to keep these characters in character at all times. If you see me straying into OOC land, please let me know.
> 
> I'll also ask your forgiveness up front because this story is still unfinished. As much as I would adore sitting at home playing World of Warcraft and writing fan fiction all day, that's not reality. One day I WILL finish this one (it's actually finished, in my head.) So, I kindly ask for your patience. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

A tall demon clad in magnificent armor stood next to his first born. His patient and knowing gaze surveyed a battlefield strewn with burning debris and filled with the sounds of the dying. Every man that died that day was his enemy, but he felt little joy as they took their last breaths.

"What are you searching for my son?" he said calmly to the demon at his side.

"I do not understand," his son replied curtly. He hated it when father did this. Tell him to perform a service, then bombard him with esoteric questions. What was the point of it? Was the deed not done to his satisfaction?

The elder demon swept a strong arm across the scene in front of them. "You cut down these men without a thought. Ripping through them as if their blood would reveal something to you. Again, I ask, for what do you search?"

The younger replied with an answer he thought the old demon would want to hear, if only to end this meaningless conversation. "For power alone. To prove to this rabble that I am worthy of respect."

"I see," said the elder, and the younger heard nothing but disappointment in his tone.

::-::

The moon was barely a sliver in the sky and the wind from the south was warm, and slightly wet, promising rain. It was on nights like this that his mind rewound, moving backwards in time to touch upon all of those seemingly senseless musings of his now deceased sire. As he recounted each word, every unnerving question, he spoke little and drank much.

A demoness, small in height but lithe in build refilled his cup. "Will you join me tonight, my lord?"

Her voice was cultured, and the question was laden not with desire but duty. He merely looked at her. It was always like this when he returned from a long journey. He would drink, wrapping himself in memory, and she would tempt him to her bed. Sometimes he allowed her to take him, often he did not.

Suddenly he slapped the saké pitcher out of her hands, shattering it to pieces on the polished wood floor. The demoness recoiled immediately. He was often cold and detached when he returned, but never violent. She remained on her knees and bowed so low that her head touched the ground.

"My lord, what have I done? W-what would you have of me?" she said softly.

"Nothing," he said dismissively, "Leave me."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes shining with unshed tears. He saw fear and surprise but little else. The demoness claimed to love him, he knew she did not. He could not remain here in this palace with this female. He refused to stand by duty as she did and wed her as he was expected to. He did not want this life, but what did he want? In that moment he would have given anything to sit with his father and have just one more purposeless dialogue.

_"What are you searching for my son?"_

He still lacked an answer that would not disappoint and that angered him more than the crocodile tears of a faithless would-be bride.

His eyes blazed crimson fire for a brief moment and he repeated in a deadly whisper, "Leave me."

She fled, finally allowing her tears to fall. Several days later he ordered his retainer to have her moved back to her father's residence in the east. After the news spread demonesses from every quarter jumped at the chance to be his next consort. He refused to lay with any of them.

::-::

"Shippo don't steal Inuyasha's ramen please. It's not nice." said Kagome just before she left the hut. She really did need to sit down and have a long talk with the fox kit about manners, but now was not the time. She promised to get this chore done for Kaede and the day was almost over.

She took her basket and breathed in the fresh air. It was a lovely afternoon. No demons were attacking, no evil plots afoot, no jewel shards to find. It was simply a beautiful day that promised to lead into a pleasant tomorrow.

The wind picked up and she placed a protective hand over her basket. She looked up to see Inuyasha's half-brother standing before her. He visited his ward often and had become a regular sight in the village after Naraku's defeat.

Kagome nodded in greeting. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Uh, Rin-"

"I am not here for her," he interrupted.

"Oh, I see. Well then I was just about to sort these herbs. If you're looking for Inu-"

He cut her off sharply once again, "I do not seek him either."

He didn't seem inclined to elaborate and she sighed heavily. "Very well, I'll leave you alone."

If he wanted to be mysterious he could do that on his own, she had things to do. She sat next to a nearby tree and began to work, taking no more notice of him.

Without warning he stalked over and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand.

"What the-!? That hurt! What's the matter with you?! Inu-"

The kiss was as brutal and rough as it was sudden. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as she tried to pull away. She tasted like honey and raw power, clean and pure. She did not want him, but that hardly mattered. He wanted, if only for a moment, to have what his brother possessed once again.

Even as she struggled in his embrace, it felt so right. He had watched her shower unconditional love and caring patience on his half-breed brother for so long. During this harsh stolen kiss Sesshoumaru pretended that those feelings were for him alone. Unconsciously he deepened the kiss and Kagome let out a pitiful moan. The anguished moan only fueled his false hope.

_"Again, I ask, for what do you search?"_

Sesshoumaru searched for passion in her touch, affection in her eyes, and found neither. He pressed the kiss further still hoping to find something, anything, only to discover nothing. Soon the kiss became bruising and for a second her tongue slid against his in a way that made him go weak, allowing her to twist away from his grasp.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Then she reached back and slapped him across the face hard. The blow barely turned his head or left a mark, but he still felt the sharp sting of it.

Kagome moved once again to yell for help. She knew running would do her no good. She could only hope the others would hear her in time.

"I offer you my apology priestess," he said, and she heard his voice waver for the first time.

This wasn't right. Where was the mocking arrogant demon lord she knew? What was wrong with him? She expected him to harm her, especially after striking him. Instead he looked...broken. It took her back and her fury started to fade into concern.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said quietly, but her words hung in the wind. He was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome? What's wrong? I heard yelling," said Inuyasha as he approached her. He sniffed the air casually and the thick musky scent that permeated his sensitive nose spoke volumes. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" he continued in a near-growl.

Kagome picked up her basket of partially sorted herbs. "It's alright Inuyasha, he's gone. It was..." She remembered how the demon lord's voice wavered as he gave a soft spoken apology. "It was nothing," she finished.

The last thing she wanted was renewed tension between the brothers, not when times were now so peaceful, not when their life together was going so well. Kagome walked past him to the hut beyond. The small house she shared with Inuyasha lacked finery and those futuristic creature comforts that she often missed, but it was home. Every day spent under its roof with the half-demon she loved was like a fantasy made real. She placed the basket to the side and ran a hand through her hair. It was time to start dinner, the herbs would have to wait.

Inuyasha entered the hut soon after she did. Something was wrong and he knew his brother was the cause of it. They held an uneasy peace with each other after Naraku's fall and the jewel's destruction. The half-demon also knew Sesshoumaru aided Kagome during the battle as he struggled against his demonic instincts and the lure of the completed jewel. Inuyasha was sure the bastard did it to foster his own plans, but Kagome refused to see deceit within the act.

Inuyasha and Kagome were due to be married in two months time and their union would coincide with the autumn festival. When Sesshoumaru left Rin at the village under Kaede's care and in the obvious protection of his half-sibling, Kagome took it as a sign that their long-time feud had truly ended. She even suggested that they invite the daiyoukai to the wedding. Inuyasha was not keen on having his brother present, but his bride-to-be reminded him that regardless of the past he was family. Soon he would become part of her family as well.

"Kagome," he said gruffly, "If he said anything to you I wanna know about it."

Kagome reached for a twig and began to start a fire. "He really didn't say anything to me Inuyasha. Just let it drop, ok?"

"Keh."

He sat down arms crossed watching her go through the motions she did every night since her return. It was still hard for him to believe that she was actually here. When she disappeared for those three years he truly understood the meaning of loneliness. Now she was back, ready to pledge herself to him and stand forever at his side. Since her return he slept soundly and his dreams were filled with nothing but happiness. He'd be damned if he let his snobbish half-brother harm his family with his aristocratic bullshit.

"You still want him to come to the wedding don't you?" he prodded.

"Of course Inuyasha, I thought you already asked him?" she replied looking at him over her shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh no, this is your bright idea! You ask him."

She rolled her eyes and returned to the boiling pot before her. "Fine, but you have to promise me you'll behave yourself if he wants to come."

"Keh, that fucker ain't comin'," he muttered.

Her eye twitched and she stopped stirring. "What was that?" she said lowly.

Inuyasha no longer wore the subjugation necklace, but her angry words could manage to strike fear into even the bravest of half-demons nonetheless.

"Nothin'," he replied innocently.

::-::

Sesshoumaru had not fled the tiny village after his encounter with the priestess. Instead he watched her and his half-brother interact from a distance before seeing them move to the hut they shared together. He assumed she would betray his actions to the half-breed, but it was clear she had not. Nor did it seem that she was inclined to do so. He felt his body grow light with the knowledge of her silence over his recent indiscretion. Sesshoumaru could still taste her, feel the press of her small body against his. If he had not weakened and allowed her to move away he could have had her. Perhaps there was hope still?

 _"Hope?"_ His grandmother's smooth cultured voice invaded his brain unbidden. _"Only holy men and the dying have hope my little assassin."_ He could almost feel her manicured claws lovingly caress his cheek.

"Be silent," he said harshly to the memory.

Besides the old bitch was mistaken, there was hope. He had seen it in the girl's eyes after he gave his apology. He had been rash is all. _"A poorly formed strategy,"_ his father would say.

Sesshoumaru smelled her innocence. One needed to proceed cautiously with women who still held their virtue and he had come in charging like a wild boar. She was an educated female after all, a rare pearl, blatant advances to her person clearly did not suit her. Poor strategy indeed. He would not fail again.

The demon moved silently through the village toward his ward's domicile. Once he was sure Rin was safe and needed nothing he would speak to the priestess again. Sesshoumaru swept a lock of hair behind him as he walked, and once again felt the phantom prickle of sharp talons slide lovingly over his cheek.

_"Yes, my little assassin. Show her how so very sweet you can be."_

::-::

"Sango, let me take care of that," said Kagome as she watched her friend and mother of three move a sack of rice.

Watching Sango and Miroku together with their children never ceased to make her smile. The demon slayer refused to give up her profession even after motherhood and it was a common sight to see her and Miroku go off to do battle together. Sometimes Inuyasha joined them and Kagome was more than happy to look after the children as they traveled. In truth, she could hardly wait to have children of her own. The tiny faces of little quarter-demons flashed through her mind often. She knew it was selfish, but she truly hoped her children would keep Inuyasha's adorable ears.

"I have it Kagome. You can help me by bringing in some water though. I need to give Keitaro a bath," replied Sango as she adjusted the infant on her back.

"No problem," Kagome grabbed the wooden bucket by the door and headed out.

Miroku and Sango's home was on the outskirts of the village, but very close to the nearest stream. Kagome made her way along the well-worn dirt path as a hidden spectator watched her every step.

Her hidden guardian sensed some lesser demons nearby but nothing immediately threatening. Golden eyes watched the muscles in her shapely legs move as she walked leisurely down the path. After her return to the village she switched between wearing the strange dress of her homeland and the common garb of the villagers. Today she wore a sleeveless shirt with a skirt that ended just above the knee. It was light purple with a butterfly pattern on the seam. The strange garment suited her and he marked the design in his mind. Her unknown protector had already taken the liberty of having various kimono created for her. Little did Kagome know it, but she had her own personal seamstress as well. It was one of many gifts he intended to shower her with.

Eventually Kagome reached her destination and settled down to fill her bucket. Her hair fell forward as she leaned downward and the sun accentuated the blue highlights buried within the black strands. She was a vision of beauty and simple grace, and her silent watcher forgot himself.

"Beautiful," he said aloud.

Kagome did not hear the word but jumped a little at the sound. She hoped it wasn't a demon. She definitely did not want a confrontation armed only with a bucket of river water.

"You have nothing to fear," replied a deep familiar voice.

She grabbed her half-filled bucket and stood while watching him walk casually out of the woods. His clothing and armor were distinct and eye-catching. It always amazed her how he could manage to roam around undetected on a whim.

"Hello again Sesshoumaru."

He moved to the stream next to her. Silence filled the air between them once more and she shook off a feeling of déjà vu. Kagome did not want a repeat of yesterday.

"I was hoping to run into you again actually." She saw his eyebrow raise. "I was wondering if, well, if you would like to attend the wedding? It's in-"

"Why?" His tone suggesting ulterior motive in the request.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Why did both brothers need to be so damn difficult?

"Look, I know you and Inuyasha don't get along, but you're family. I just figured..." The expression on his face never changed, he hardly looked moved by her words. In fact, he looked annoyed. "You know what, forget it."

"I accept your invitation."

It was time for Kagome to be confused. She had been certain he was going to refuse, then send her off with some scathing words.

"Really? That's great! Thank you."

Wide bright eyes full of sincere gratitude stared back at him while full petal-soft lips parted to reveal strong white teeth in an innocent smile. Sesshoumaru felt his hands begin to shake.

He looked away. "Your thanks are unnecessary."

"Yeah well, thanks all the same."

She hoisted the water bucket to her hip for balance and began to make her way back to Sango. It took her a moment to realize she was being followed.

"Do you need something?" she asked nervously.

He could feel her mild unease and he knew it was his doing.

 _"A frightened animal will never eat from your hand my son,"_ said his father long ago as he slowly fed an injured two-headed dragon. A rare beast often hunted for its scales. _"You must gain its trust."_

"The forest holds dangers," he said simply.

To her it sounded almost like a reprimand for wandering about completely defenseless.

They walked the rest of the way together, saying nothing. Kagome was grateful for the protection. Sesshomuaru felt at peace simply standing at her side. They found the slayer hauling firewood as her children played around her legs without a care. Sesshoumaru didn't spare Sango a second glance. When it was clear Kagome was in safe company he took his leave without a word.

"Was that who I think it was?" said Sango curiously.

"Yeah. He walked me back," replied Kagome as she placed the water bucket inside the hut.

The slayer turned back to the growing pile of firewood. "Kohaku speaks so highly of him and Rin thinks the sun and moon move at his command." She shrugged. "I still don't understand how such a cold being can instill that kind of loyalty."

The sound of a voice wavering in apology filled Kagome's mind once more. "I don't think he's as fearsome as people like to make him out to be," she said softly.

Sango looked at her best friend. Kagome's heart truly knew no bounds in trying to befriend that one. In a way, the demon slayer felt that she owed Sesshoumaru something for taking care of her little brother, regardless of any hidden agenda he might have had. Kohaku had nothing but praise for the demon lord. Perhaps Kagome was right, maybe it was time to extend the hand of friendship. Yet, the deep prejudices born out of fighting demons since childhood made her wary of him nonetheless.

"Good thing he came along though," Kagome continued, "I didn't have my bow and arrows with me. I must be getting soft." She giggled.

Sango gave her a sober look. "Kagome, you've always been soft."

"Hey!"

Both women laughed together and continued to poke fun at each other for the remainder of the day. Unfortunately, talking with Inuyasha about her conversation with the daiyoukai did not go nearly as well.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in exasperation, "I just ran into him by the stream and we started talking." She ran a brush through her hair absently. "Oh, he said he would come to the wedding."

Inuyasha swore a fine stream of expletives and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it. He's going to be there and I want you to behave!" She shook her hair brush at him to accentuate the point.

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Why don't you go find Koga and invite him too while yer at it?" he said snidely.

"You know, if I knew where he was I would."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome ignored him.


	3. Chapter 3

During his sojourns to the village, Sesshoumaru spent every moment observing the woman he desired above all others. He also became a master in the skill of creating 'happy coincidences'. Kagome would manage to stumble across him as he walked through the village with his ward. He would simply happen upon her as she played with the fox kit.

At every meeting Kagome filled the air with banter, as if she feared any silence between them. The demon hung on every mundane word like a dutiful schoolboy at a lecture, occasionally offering a comment when he felt it was prudent to do so. While she babysat for Sango he would keep her company. After a quarrel with Inuyasha he would always be nearby. Not all the time, but enough. Just often enough to give her comfort when she seemed to need it most. Just enough to build the bonds of trust between them without arousing suspicion.

Over time Sesshoumaru became her attentive and considerate brother-in-law. However, playing the part he created for himself required him to double his visits to the village, much to the chagrin of his vassals and overburdened retainer. To the daiyoukai, his travels to the human village meant freedom and his homecomings to the western lands meant only responsibility.

"What is it?" Ivory claws clicked together in irritation. He had no patience for responsibility today.

"A letter my lord, from Lord Oshiro-"

"Dispose of it."

The messenger looked at his lord's retainer for guidance and found none.

"Yes, my lord."

It was the third correspondence from the south. The third letter that had been dismissed unread. Sesshoumaru was guilty of procrastination for the first time in his long life. A perilous action in the art of war.

He did not need to read the letter to know what news it held. Another battle to fight over a bit of territory he cared nothing for. He had finally surpassed his father in power only to conquer weak opponents hardly worthy of respect. The irony ran deep.

The knowledge that Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding was a mere five days away did not improve his mood. Sharpened claws clicked once again in agitation.

"Jaken?"

"Y-yes mi'lord?"

"Send for Michiko."

Orders were yelled at high volume, a messenger was sent, and soon a half-demoness stood before the Lord of the West.

"It has been long since I was welcomed to the palace of the Inu No Taisho. What would you have of me?"

The right side of her face was veiled by long brown hair. She gave a deep bow in greeting and the deformities she hid so carefully with that fall of chestnut tresses were exposed for a brief moment. Her father had been demon, daiyoukai like the lord before her. Her mother had been something much more frightening.

 _"There are many abominations in this world,"_ Sesshoumaru's father said gravely after one of Michiko's visits. _"She is one of them."_

He did not disagree.

"A bargain. Your freedom for a potion of change," said Sesshoumaru.

The half-demoness licked her lips nervously. She had expected many things, but this was not one of them. Michiko had served the western lands for longer than Sesshoumaru had been alive. So long that she had nearly forgotten what it meant to be free.

"A potion of change is not so easily created," she said cautiously, trying to read his thoughts and failing.

Trying to probe Sesshoumaru's mind was like trying to keep sand from slipping through your fingers. He always seemed to get a perverse thrill whenever someone tried to read him, watching them struggle as they fumbled to keep the sand in their hands. This one was not like the father, not in the least. The father she respected, the son she feared.

"Hence the high price for it...your freedom," he said smoothly.

She looked at him through slit ruby irises. "The potion often causes death." Her voice held a warning.

He merely smirked. "Then chances are high that you will have your freedom all the sooner."

"There is also the possibility that it will not work at all," she added.

"Then you will die," he responded instantly. "There is freedom in death, so they say."

She bowed deeply once more. "The potion will be yours in two days time."

::-::

Two days later Sesshoumaru returned to the village. When he encountered Kagome's all too familiar scent he breathed deep and fingered the small vial in his haori in an absentminded gesture. What he was about to do was for the best. She would come to see that in time.

As always he located her quickly and inclined his head in greeting. "Priestess."

"I told you before Sesshoumaru, call me Kagome." She gave a shy smile as she swept the floor. "I've never gotten used to the whole priestess thing and I'm still not much of one."

"Do you not wish to learn?" he asked, genuinely curious. She could snap her fingers and he would have wisest in all of Japan come to tutor her.

She shrugged. "Not particularly. I've never really been interested. I mean there are some things I enjoy, like creating medicines and helping the injured." She stopped sweeping for a moment. "But fighting and purifying demons? Praying for the dying? Burying them afterward? No, I don't enjoy that. I doubt I ever will."

He nodded. "I see," he replied, then a slow smirk appeared. "Little brother, your attempts at stealth are an embarrassment."

"Tell me Sesshoumaru," said the disgruntled half-demon as he walked into the hut. "Are you ever **not** a total asshole? I don't remember inviting you into my home either."

Kagome brought a hand to her temple, massaging away the first signs of a headache. _"This is going to be some wedding. I should have brought more aspirin with me from the future."_

"I'll talk to you later Sesshoumaru," she said tiredly. Then she gave a pointed look to her soon-to-be husband before continuing, "And you're welcome to visit us in **our** home any time."

The demon lord nodded a farewell and made sure to pass by his half-brother before walking on. Inuyasha saw smug satisfaction dancing in his golden-amber eyes and the half-demon let out a low growl.

After he left, Inuyasha turned on his fiancee with a raised voice, "What the fuck were you doing with him alone?"

Kagome leaned her broom against the wall. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be alone with him Inuyasha. What's the matter with you? We were just talking."

"About?" he said pointedly.

Kagome sighed, "Nothing important."

"Keh, well you two sure seem to be doing a lot of talking lately."

His words were angry but she sensed a tiny bit of pouting mixed in. She blinked, then a look of shock and humor ran across her face. "You're jealous?" she whispered in quiet awe.

The half-demon merely crossed his arms and looked away from her, the pout firmly planted on his face. Kagome couldn't hold in the laughter. Honestly, was that what he had been so worked up over lately?

"Oh Inuyasha, you're jealous of Sesshoumaru!? _"_ she gasped out between laughs, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "This is even better than your hang up about Koga." She wiped a few more tears and cleared her throat. Wow, she really needed that laugh right now! "Trust me Inuyasha, there's nothing to get worked up over. Your brother is just a friend."

His ears flattened and he refused to look at her. If he looked at her he knew he would start to smile. Her humor was contagious. He had worked up a mighty fine mad dammit! "I don't care if he's your friend. I still think he's a stuck up sneaky bastard."

Kagome walked over to the man she loved and placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look down at her. "You're an idiot you know that? But I love you all the same."

Their kiss was slow and sweet. Inuyasha gave a soft growl before deepening it, wrapping his arms around her possessively. The half-demon silently thanked every God he knew for giving him the woman he held so tightly. His fiery priestess from the future. His Kagome.

In the cool darkness of the forest not far from the hut, a set of glowing green claws carved deep grooves into a tree after seeing the happy couple embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

A long pale-skinned hand held an ornate fan with elegance and grace. She was a demoness that took appearance and poise very seriously. The fan flicked in a practiced movement that seemed to accentuate her arm in a way no other female he encountered could ever replicate.

 _"How you appear to others is just as important as what you say to others. Remember that my little assassin,"_ she said sagely.

_"Yes grandmother."_

In demon years he was barely a teenager and spent most of those formative years in the company of the demoness before him. When his father went off to do battle and his mother sat in the company of other males, he stayed with her. His mother's mother took it upon herself to teach him. To shape his mind to be sharp like a scythe and his body to be as powerful as a thunderstorm in winter. To mold him into the epitome of perfection. She did name him after all.

 _"Come here Sesshoumaru,"_ she said patiently, _"I want to show you something."_

It was a lesser demon. A middle-sized lizard that had strayed too far into their territory. Upon seeing the two more powerful demons before it the creature began to supplicate itself, babbling placating nonsense that neither demon paid any attention to.

 _"You see?"_ she said, gesturing with her fan. _"You are daiyoukai my love. Your mere presence commands the lesser among us to obey."_

 _"And if they do not wish to obey?"_ he said in innocent curiosity.

Even in memory he stifled a flinch. Had he really been so uncorrupted long ago?

The delicate hand holding the fan flicked it closed while the other hand shot a poisonous whip straight to the lesser demon. The attack was so quick he barely saw her move and the lizard had no time to scream.

 _"Then you **make** them obey or wish that they had,"_ she replied, flicking her fan open once more and walking on.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you summon the ogre tribe once more?" interrupted a strong deep voice.

Sesshoumaru was forced from the memory as he examined the male ogre kneeling before him. This male, albeit intelligent, was one of many lesser beings to whom he had taught the cold lesson of obedience.

"You will attack the fields of that human village," he said, going straight to the point. "Only the fields. No hut or human is to be harmed."

The ogre bowed and his brothers kneeling behind him mimicked the action.

"We will obey," he replied.

"Do not fail."

::-::

"Master Inuyasha!! Demons are attacking!" The villager was beyond frantic, fighting down his need to run to safety in order to run for help. "Ogres! Everywhere! Please come quickly!"

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" said Kagome groggily, shifting on the futon they shared together.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," said Inuyasha as he got up and began to dress.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She was still out of it, but moved to get up. "Wait, let me put something on-"

"No, stay here," Inuyasha said softly as he stroked her face. Her eyes were still at half-mast, she was obviously exhausted. "It's probably some lesser demons looking for a quick meal. I'll be back soon."

Before she could say anything more he kissed her and swiftly left the hut with Tessaiga in hand. Patient eyes watched the half-demon leave the hut at a full run with the frightened villager trying in vain to catch up.

 _"So like your father."_ Sesshoumaru could hear the sound of a fan snapping shut in annoyance. _"Running off to battle on a moment's notice and little planning."_

He ignored his grandmother's cool collected voice, following his half-brother like a shadow all the way to the ravaged fields. The ogres had done their job well. Everything within the field but not beyond was ablaze. The promising harvest was all but gone. Some distraught villagers attempted to brave the flames and the ogres to save their crops but soon fled in terror or grief. As expected, his sibling charged in with sword drawn.

"Wind Scar!" screamed Inuyasha just before the blast cleaved an unlucky ogre in two.

Unfortunately, the half-demon left himself open to attack from the side and had to swiftly dodge away before he met the wrong side of a mace.

 _"Pathetic. To allow a mere ogre to force you on the defensive,"_ thought Sesshoumaru.

The ogres were doing a fine job of keeping Inuyasha busy, but Sesshoumaru knew that they would not be able to defeat him. He needed to be quick. The demon lord caught the eye of the leader he had spoken to earlier, then made a commanding gesture towards him.

As Inuyasha continued to fight on bravely, the ogres suddenly began to back off. They were thankful to do so, the half-demon had slain many of them in mere minutes. Inuyasha was so focused on chasing down the retreating ogres that he left himself wide open once again, this time from behind.

Sesshoumaru still held the attention of the leader who also saw the opening. One nod from the demon lord was all it took. The leader didn't hesitate, throwing a long spear covered in poison directly through Inuyasha's back. Sesshoumaru watched his half-brother's eyes widen before he slumped to the ground, leaning on the Tessaiga to keep himself from falling completely.

 _"That should teach you never to leave an enemy at your back dear brother."_ Sesshoumaru tensed then leaped into the field where his brother stood. He looked down at his half-sibling with contempt. "Pull it out halfling. That is a minor wound to one of our kind," he said coolly.

Inuyasha spat blood at his feet. "Fuck you Sesshoumaru!" Minor or no, it fucking hurt! Leave it to the bastard to come to his aid only to throw insults a second afterward.

"Do you know what I loathe about you most little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, feigning boredom.

Inuyasha looked up at him, still panting hard from the wound and the poison that was slowly worming its way through his system. He saw the light of the fires reflected in his brother's cat-like eyes, looking like tiny golden lanterns. Inuyasha felt the fine hairs on his neck rise as a sense of dread washed over him. Even through the pain he knew instantly that he was in grave danger.

"Your mouth," Sesshoumaru hissed.

As the demon lord pulled out the spear with a swift jerk he unsheathed Bakusaiga and slashed his half-demon brother from the back of his neck down the length of his spine. Blood splattered the burnt field as flesh and bone were exposed to the chilly nighttime air.

Inuyasha knew what intense pain felt like, he had experienced it enough in his long life. The level of pain he was subjected to by his half-brother at that moment was something he wouldn't have wished on anyone, not even Naraku. He fell forward with a loud thump, even as he began to lose consciousness he tried desperately to stand again and strike back.

"Kagome," wheezed Inuyasha just before he blacked out, holding on to the Tessaiga like a lifeline.

Sesshoumaru looked dispassionately at his brother's broken body before addressing the leader of the ogres. "Take him and move quickly. The monk and the slayer are approaching."

"If they follow, should we kill them?"

"No," he replied, plucking a long silver hair from his brother's head and ripping off a tiny piece of the robe of the fire rat.

The leader only made a short bow and tossed the half-demon's limp bleeding body over his shoulder. Then he reached down for the weapon that fell from the boy's grip.

"Leave the sword and its sheath," Sesshoumaru said snappishly.

Again the ogre made a short bow. As he had learned long ago, you did not anger the western lord of the dog demon clan. The ogre called his brothers and fled the field with surprising swiftness. Sesshoumaru removed the potion of change from his haori, holding it in his hand like a precious jewel.

In order for the potion to work properly you needed only two things. The object you wish to change and the object you wish it to change into. The change had to be like-to-like. You couldn't turn a rock into a horse, but you could turn a daiyoukai into a half-demon. The change was also more than skin deep. A being's very aura was changed, creating a near-prefect copy of the original.

The potion of change was not without dangers. Michiko only warned him against one of the dangers, death, but there were so many others. The first of which was 'the binding'. Once Sesshoumaru slipped the long silver strand of his half-brother's hair into the potion it would become imperative that the boy be kept alive. Destroying the original would destroy the illusion.

Inuyasha had to remain alive for the time being. Well, barely living would do. With their father's blood in his veins the boy would heal over time. However, the poison would slow the process considerably. It would take the half-demon years to heal instead of days.

Sesshoumaru swirled the vial lazily watching the hair and bit of cloth dissolve in the acidic liquid. Without a second thought he swallowed half of it. The second danger was called 'the suffering'.

The demon lord felt his bones sliding beneath his skin, cracking and moving into place. His long elfin ears turned furry white moving up his skull. His magenta markings and symbols of power faded. The physical changes were excruciatingly painful, but it was the changing of his aura that caused the ironclad resolve of the demon lord to break. Sesshoumaru screamed until his voice changed in depth, screamed as his eyes shifted slightly in color and shape, screamed until he found himself on all fours in the field sweating and shaking.

When it was over he looked at his still shaking hands and the slightly duller claws that adorned them. _"A half-breed's hands,"_ he thought absently.

It was done, he still lived, but there was one more task left to complete. It would be a true test of the potion's abilities and Michiko's talents.

Sesshoumaru poured more of the potion on his own clothing and watched his cherished demonic armor and silks change into the signature vibrant red of the fire rat. A spell of concealment was placed on his own blades. One of many spells his grandmother had taught him.

 _"Your father claims that sorcery is a coward's tool in battle,"_ she said once. _"I say better coward than fool. Only a fool does not use all the tools available to him."_ The memory was one of the few that made him smile.

With his blades well hidden he looked down at the Tessaiga and summoned his strength. If this did not work then the entire endeavor would have been for nothing. He needed the sword to complete the illusion. The half-breed without his sword would look as dubious as a blacksmith without his anvil.

He hesitated only for a second before gripping the sword hard, waiting for the power to slap him away. Instead it lay in his grip like a docile pet, no rejection, no shocks of power, nothing. Sesshoumaru focused his mind and called power into the blade and in a rush of energy and light it transformed into a weapon of formidable strength. A weapon he had coveted for so long was in his possession, but he no longer desired to wield it.

"Inuyasha!"

It was the slayer and her husband with the fire cat in tow. Inuyasha's friends had finally arrived.

"Inuyasha," repeated the monk, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he croaked out in a voice that was familiar yet foreign coming from his throat.

"We tried to follow the ogres, but we lost them." Sango gave Kirara a gentle pat. "I've never seen ogres move that fast before."

"Well, they're gone for now," said Miroku.

"I'm going to check on Kagome," said Sesshoumaru, still unused to speaking with the monk and slayer at all. He would have to work on that. If they discovered the ruse he would have to kill them, and his priestess cared so deeply for them.

"Ok. We'll stand watch here. Try to calm the villagers on your way back, would you?" replied Miroku, taking in the devastation around him.

Sesshoumaru only nodded, already walking in the direction of his new home and his new life.

::-::

The hut was dark with only the dying embers of the hearth casting a dim light around the tiny space. Kagome was fast asleep. He relished watching her during the day, marveling at how the sun would hit her. She was a creature of light, it was only proper that she be bathed in it. Yet here in the shadow she had not lost her appeal. In fact she looked even more enticing. Perhaps once he had her he would lock her in a cell with no windows, no light. That way she would always be shrouded by the darkness in such a way.

Just the thought of it made his body warm. He mentally chastised himself. It seemed he couldn't be around her alone for a few moments without losing himself. Kagome was laying on her back with a small blanket, one of the few things she brought back from the future that she simply couldn't part with.

A long fingered hand traced a slow gentle line from her knee to her inner thigh, parting the blanket along the way. Kagome sighed in her sleep and murmured something incoherent. The hand grew bolder and crept past her thigh dangerously close to her sex.

She fidgeted, face frowning in her sleep, and whispered, "Stop twitching Shippo."

The hand paused then pulled away, leaving her lower body completely exposed to a heated golden gaze.

 _"Taste her,"_ his grandmother's voice suggested. _"You know you want to. To deny yourself is to turn your back on instinct."_

He did want to, so badly he was throbbing. Sesshoumaru wanted to take things slowly but current circumstances where quickly making a mockery of that idea. After all, she was now his. His beautiful bride to be. A tiny taste to sate himself could do no harm. In fact, it would hold him over until he could truly feast on her, which would be soon. So soon he could hardly contain his excitement.

He rubbed his cheek on one exposed thigh, then the other, like a cat scent-marking its domain. Then he licked a long wet line from her knee to the very apex of her sex. She was wearing some kind of cloth over the bit of her he longed to sample most, but it was rather thin. He couldn't hold back his own deep moans as he ran a hot tongue over her panties, over and over that delicious apex, turning the cloth wet with saliva and her own essence. She was so sweet, so fresh, and she was his. Finally his to hold, to love, to fuck...and to wed.

Kagome moaned loudly in her sleep as she unknowingly grew wet. The sound of her own voice was enough to wake her from the bizarre dream she was trapped in. Her eyes snapped open scanning the room, but seeing nothing. The hut was so dark you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Yes." The voice was that of her beloved half-demon.

"Is everything alright?" she said, still only half awake.

"Everything is fine my love. Go back to sleep."

Kagome needed little encouragement and he soon heard her soft deep breaths as she drifted back into the land of dreams.

He kissed her temple gently, cuddling close. Savoring the taste of her on his tongue as he held her in his arms at last. "Everything is fine now," he whispered into the darkness. "Everything is perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome gave her fiancee a kiss on the cheek as he rose from their futon with a stretch and a small yawn.

It was odd, he rarely ever overslept. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if his need for sleep was due to the potion or her calming influence. He watched her as she made herself busy preparing breakfast. It bothered him to see her performing such menial tasks, but proved once more what an excellent wife she would be. She did not expect a servant to wait upon her every need. She did not pretend to enjoy her servitude in order to stay in his good graces either. She simply completed her tasks with efficiency and good cheer. His priestess kept their home comfortable and warm because she wanted to, not because she was obligated to. She did it because she loved him.

Kagome caught him staring and a light blush covered her cheeks. He was certainly attentive this morning, not to mention quiet.

"You're awfully silent. Anything on your mind?" she said.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer immediately, instead he walked over to her half dressed. Kagome gawked at the half-naked half-demon coming towards her and her face turned even redder. When he put his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck she knew her face was definitely glowing a nice tomato red.

"Inuyasha?" she squeaked.

"I love you Kagome," he said suddenly.

She blinked and then smiled big enough to split her face. Her half-demon rarely said the words out loud. He typically let his actions speak for him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and squeezed just a little.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He replied by placing feather light kisses along her neck. Kagome sighed at the sensation and soon the light kisses turned decadently sensual. His tongue caressed her smooth skin and occasional nips left tiny marks on her flesh. Her hands clutched his unruly silver hair and she found herself pressing her body tighter to his.

"MMMmmm, oh Inuyasha. Uh, we really should-"

He quieted her with a kiss brimming over with passion and barely bridled need. Even though Sesshoumaru kissed her with a half-demon's lips, held her with a half-breed's arms, he poured every ounce of himself into that kiss. Just like the first time he kissed her he searched for acceptance and love. Unlike the first time he found it returned, and returned so strongly and with such force that it made him shudder in pleasure.

Kagome felt her legs wobble and her core pulse as blood shot down from her brain to points below. If they didn't stop this soon she knew it would go too far. She wasn't quite sure if she cared.

He pulled away from the kiss gradually, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip one more time before releasing her. Her mouth hung open just a little and her eyes were completely glazed over. He smirked. If she was so absorbed by a simple kiss he could hardly wait to show her other more intense pleasures. He stroked her still cherry red cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll be back well before nightfall," he said.

"Uh, what about breakfast?" she asked in daze. Her eyes were still a little foggy and her mind was hardly on food at the moment.

He kissed her again on the forehead. A gentle peck in sharp contrast to the deep kiss he gave her just moments earlier. "Do not worry over me. I will eat later."

Kagome watched him dress and make his way out as she sat down to eat. Her face was still slightly heated from that kiss. _"If that's the kind of kiss I get before we're married, the kisses I get after we're married will kill me! Wow!_ " She giggled.

Kagome was both excited and nervous with typical pre-wedding jitters. Not due to the ceremony itself, but afterward. They had been intimate before, but it never went too far and it was never as heart-stopping as this morning. Their wedding was so close, perhaps this sudden tenderness and newly inflamed arousal was because of that upcoming event?

Admittedly, she was rather old fashioned about sex in general. Maybe the fact that she grew up on a shrine contributed to her puritan values on the matter of sex, but she was happy to wait until after marriage before engaging in the act. She would be the first to admit that it was probably a little silly and overly romantic, but she wanted her first time to be with the one she loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with.

Speaking of weddings and planning. _"I need get a move on. I still have so much left to do!"_ Kagome crammed down the rest of her meal before moving on to complete a few more much needed final touches in preparation for the big event.

::-::

A younger Sesshoumaru fed coy fish with his father in the palace gardens. They were a picturesque vision of father and son, standing on a bridge side-by-side over the small pond. The Inu No Taisho had recently returned from battle, victorious as always. As was his custom, the dog general never visited his wife upon his glorious returns. Spending time with his son always took precedence over any and all. Almost as if the great demon feared he would not have the luxury of such close company after his next battle.

There was a rumor in the palace that his father had taken a human princess to his bed. A spoil of war. Another darker rumor hinted that while he had taken her innocence, she had stolen his heart. Rumor was as common as leaves on a tree at the palace, but the latest rumor raised questions Sesshoumaru could not devise answers for. At least, no answers that satisfied his curiosity.

Sesshoumaru leaned on the bridge banister and looked down upon the feeding fish. _"What is love father?"_ he asked.

Patient golden eyes settled on the young demon. _"That is a rather broad question my son. What do you think it is?"_

 _"If I knew the answer, I would not have asked,"_ Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

The elder demon smiled at his son's response. Sesshoumaru always disliked answering a question when he was unsure if the response would be correct.

 _"Fine, an easier question then."_ He saw his son bristle at being given a simpler question. The demon general's smile grew. _"How do you feel about me?"_

Sesshoumaru gave his father a questioning look. What did he think of him? Nonsense. What did that have to do with his initial query?

 _"I...respect you,"_ replied Sesshoumaru carefully.

His father nodded. _"Would you stand by my side against impossible odds? Would you shelter me from my enemies even if there was no profit in it? Would you feel the pain of my loss if I fell in battle?"_

 _"Of course I would,"_ Sesshoumaru said instantly, mildly offended. What a silly set of questions! Must every one of their conversations be so aggravatingly complicated? Sesshoumaru repressed a sigh. He should have asked his grandmother the question instead.

 _"Now, what do you think of your mother?"_ his father asked calmly.

Sesshoumaru frowned and flicked another bit of food into the pond with a little too much force. _"Hn, I try not to think of her at all."_

His father laughed, a full roaring bellow that scared the fish. When his mirth lessened he looked upon his eldest son with that ever-present patient golden gaze and Sesshoumaru wondered if he would gain that look once he aged.

_"Love is respect, caring...passion. Love is...it is unconditional surrender to a person, place, or thing regardless of the futility of your submission. Love is a disease. A disease with no cure that strikes both humans and demons alike. A sickness that infects the mind, forcing you to protect and covet that person, place, or thing...at any cost."_

With that his father threw the rest of the food into the pond and turned to leave the bridge. It was Sesshoumaru's voice that stopped him.

_"Father?"_

The elder demon turned in half-profile and raised a questioning eyebrow. _"Yes my son?"_

_"I still have no idea what love is."_

His father's laugh filled the air once more, before he said simply, _"You will."_

Those words uttered so long ago were truth. Sesshoumaru knew what love was. That was why the words left his lips with such ease that morning as he held his beloved priestess. It was the oil fueling his desire to make her safe and secure. Love consumed him, driving him to see his plan through without incident, at any cost. He was infected to the core by it. Love drove his every action.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the designated spot far into the woodland of Inuyasha's forest, purposefully taking the long way. Most of the villagers were in the fields, trying to salvage what they could after last night's attack. Many were crying over their lost harvest, while others gave him a wave or a cheer. Inuyasha was a savior in their eyes, a guardian and protector, not an abomination to be shunned. Sesshoumaru casually waved back keeping up the facade, being particularly careful not to engage in conversation.

He wanted to enjoy every moment of this experience because he knew its time was brief. After the wedding things would change considerably for him and his priestess. It would be hard for them both, one of his greatest challenges, but it was all worth the effort. In the end she would thank him. He knew it. When it was all over he would make up for the harsh times with every fiber of his being. He would protect her until the very end of her days or his.

"Jaken." The voice was that of the half-demon, but the tone was all daiyoukai.

"Yes?" the imp replied cautiously.

Jaken was as nervous as he had ever been. The male who came towards him looked like that ill-born half-breed through and through. So much so that he questioned whether or not his lord had succeeded or if this was a trap. However over his many years of faithful service the imp knew it was truly his lord.

How he carried himself was different, the tone of his voice if not the sound of it was commanding. Last but certainly not least, the male exuded an authoritative presence, an undefinable something that all great demons had. Inuyasha could place a mark on your memory, but not like his half-brother. Sesshoumaru left a deep festering gash on your soul.

Jaken bowed lowly. "Mi'lord I have come as you instructed."

"The others?"

"Are nearly here," Jaken replied. "The villagers should spot them by midday."

His retainer pulled out a small but elaborately ornate box. "The leader of the raven clan sends you his regards. He hopes this favor will please you." Then he presented the box to his lord with another deep bow.

Sesshoumaru opened the box and grinned, immensely pleased. This object was one of that clan's greatest treasures. Now he owed the leader of the ravens a large favor in return. So be it. He tossed the box back to his retainer and the imp fumbled for it before grasping it tightly.

"Make sure she receives that after the wedding, along with the letter."

"Yes mi'lord."

::-::

Kagome spent most of the morning helping Kaede. Some of the villagers who tried to fight the fires obtained rather severe burns to compound their troubles.

She shook her head, "Inuyasha didn't tell me it was this bad. Is the harvest really gone?"

"Aye," replied Kaede. "The ogres seemed only to come in order to destroy. There are wounded, but thankfully no dead."

"Perhaps...Perhaps we should postpone the wedding? I don't think it's right to burden people with that right now. Especially since the autumn festival is practically ruined."

Kaede shook her head. "Nay child, the villagers need something to brighten their spirits."

The old priestess placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Let them rejoice, we have plenty enough for one simple wedding."

It still didn't feel right to Kagome. The lack of a harvest meant hard times were ahead for all of them.

She shook her head. "Yes, but..."

"It'll be ok Priestess Kagome," Rin said quietly.

The child shared the hut with the old priestess and sometimes helped with random tedious tasks while Kaede healed the sick and injured.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will make sure that nothing bad happens during your wedding," the child continued, the weight of the girl's words showing the depth of her faith in her lord. Kagome gave her a smile and soft pat on the head.

The door flap of the hut flew open and a worried villager poked a head in. "Priestess Kaede, D-Demons! A convoy of them are approaching from the west!"

Kaede hung her head before reaching for her bow. She had prayed so hard that the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the jewel would bring some peace to their poor village. Yet so many other dangers seemed to plague them daily.

"Rin, stay here," she said.

"Do you have a spare bow?" Kagome asked.

Kaede pointed behind her and Kagome took up a well-worn bow and a quiver before following the elderly priestess. They braced for the worst, but instead of screaming farmers and destruction they were met by a small group of demons, dog demons in fact, and a small green imp. Miroku and Sango were already there and Kaede walked forward to speak, only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"Jaken?" she said, "What's going on?"

"Just what we were asking Lady Kagome," replied Miroku. "Out with it imp, what do you want and where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Wherever the imp lingered the demon lord was usually not far away.

"As I said," Jaken replied smugly, as if answering to humans was beneath him, "My message is for the priestess and the half-demon only!"

 _"Ah, my cue to play the part of an impatient half-breed,"_ thought Sesshoumaru.

He spotted Kagome and the old priestess as well as the monk and slayer. He had a complete audience. How entertaining. Sesshoumaru walked casually towards the group, keying up one of the half-demon's favorite greetings for his retainer.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said to the imp.

All eyes turned to the new arrival.

"Ah Inuyasha," said Miroku, "It seems this caravan was sent by your half-brother."

"Why?" said Sesshoumaru shortly, keeping his sentences purposefully terse.

"Good question," replied the monk, "And why isn't he here himself?"

"Insolent human!" squawked Jaken shaking his Staff of Two Heads. "Lord Sesshoumaru is engaged with urgent business in the west. I speak for him!"

Now that all were assembled, Jaken gathered up his dignity, cleared his throat and pronounced loudly, "Lord Sesshoumaru has seen fit to graciously gift his sister-in-law Priestess Kagome and his half-brother Inuyasha with the items within these carts. To do with what they wish. It is his honor and duty to bless their upcoming union with these humble offerings and welcome them both as family within the dog demon clan."

"What's in them all?" Kagome said softly, still slightly dazed by the unexpected situation.

A dog demon uncovered one of the carts and waved over a villager. The man hesitated then quickly peeked into the wagon. What he saw made his eyes bulge, threatening to fall out of their sockets.

"R-Rice! Bags and bags of rice!" he exclaimed.

A brave village girl walked cautiously to another cart. "Oooh, look at this," she said lifting the lid of a chest, "Silks and fine linen as well!"

"Take it all back," said Sesshoumaru harshly with the half-demon's voice, waving his hand at the imp. "We don't want any gifts from him."

Kagome rounded on him sharply. "Inuyasha! These are gifts for the wedding. Sesshoumaru is only doing what he feels to be honorable, not only would it be rude to give them back but..." She looked to the villagers, more of whom had drawn closer to have a look at the treasures held within each cart. "We can give it away. To people who clearly need it more than we do," she said softly.

If Sesshoumaru could have kissed her in that moment without being discovered he would have. His priestess was as selfless as she was beautiful.

"Yes," added Miroku, "Regardless of Sesshoumaru's motives, this is a blessing in disguise Inuyasha."

"I can't believe how much of it there is," said Sango quietly. "There's a small fortune in these carts."

"Aye," said Kaede, "More than enough to make up for the lost harvest and then some."

Sesshoumaru tried to mimic one of the half-demon's ridiculous pouts and failed miserably. He settled for crossing his arms.

"Fine!" he said sharply.

Kagome grinned and kissed him on the cheek. She turned back to Jaken. "We can do whatever we want with this, right?"

"Yes priestess," said the imp, careful not to meet her eyes.

She faced the villagers and said in a slightly raised voice, "Then we'll share it, with everyone in the village. Each family will get an equal share of everything!"

There was a brief moment of silence as the words truly sank into everyone's minds. Then a deafening cheer went up, a roaring celebration in light of the knowledge that a stark hungry winter was no longer looming around the corner.

"Hail Priestess Kagome and Inuyasha!" yelled one man.

"May their marriage be joyous and fruitful!" shouted a woman.

"Hail Lord Sesshoumaru!" shouted another.

More cheers followed and Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around his priestess's waist, suppressing a smirk that threatened to emerge. It was so immensely gratifying to watch the progress of a well-laid plan working out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify. This story is based on a single one-shot, not the whole series of one-shots. As those one-shots aren't related to each other at all. They all stand on their own as individual stories. So, Sesshoumaru and Kagome haven't had sex yet. They didn't have any type of close relationship in the past, just the brief encounters that occurred during the manga/anime.
> 
> Also, this story will remain firmly Sesshoumaru/Kagome, but I can't stress enough that it will NEVER be a fluffy romance. He'll be a naughty demon with serious issues, right to the end. This is a dark fic for a really good reason, with themes that may disturb. Again, caveat emptor.
> 
> The flashback scene between Sesshomaru and his father was inspired by Father and Son by Zyephens-Insanity (colored by tsukiguujin), that can be found at http://fav.me/d2fq0o7. Because of that damn picture it's freakin' impossible for me to paint InuPapa as a bad father when I write now (even if the story might call for it). Gah! Anyway, check out the artist's gallery, patronize the work if you can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for abuse. I told you this fic was dark. I REALLY mean it!

"These 'bobby pins' are very useful Kagome," said Sango as she placed another into her best friend's hair.

The slayer walked around her with a critical eye, making a few final adjustments before the ceremony. Kagome was so nervous that she couldn't keep her hands steady enough to adjust the various ornaments, combs, and accessories that accentuated her hair and tsunokakushi. Sango, sensing her friend's distress, offered to help. The two women, one an inexperienced bride and the other a seasoned wife, reminisced about old times and spoke about the trials and rewards of married life as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Due to the uncharacteristic generosity of the western lord, the autumn festival was the largest and grandest that anyone remembered in recent history. Strong drink and rare delicacies were to be found everywhere, sharing company with humor, good cheer, and well wishes. Everyone, men and women, farmer and headman, demon and human, sat side-by-side in joyous celebration.

Somehow Shippo managed to send invitations out to various people who had practically scattered to the four winds after Naraku's demise. Today they were all there to watch the blessed event. Quiet Jinenji and his wizened mother arrived the day before, as did Myoga the flea and senile old Totosai, Kohaku managed to return from his training in the north on the day of, even the three monkey demon servants of the venerable Monkey God were present, and entertained the guests with their amusing mini-demon tricks.

 _"I'm sorry Kagome,"_ said Shippo earlier that morning, _"I couldn't find Koga."_

 _"Oh Shippo it's ok. What you did was wonderful,"_ replied Kagome. She hugged him fondly and kissed his cheek. _"I'll never be able thank you enough,"_ she continued.

Shippo hid his face, fighting back his own tears. Thank him? It was he who would never be able to repay her thanks. This human woman and the half-demon she was about to wed were his family. They helped him find revenge against Naraku, shielded him from harm with their lives, comforted him when he felt he had nothing left to live for.

 _"Inuyasha better be a good husband to you,"_ said Shippo still fighting back tears, _"or I'll permanently stick him to the largest jizo statue I can conjure."_

Kagome had only laughed as she hugged him tighter.

"Kagome," said Miroku from the doorway with a smile. "It's time."

::-::

Sesshoumaru prided himself on control, over himself and those around him. Control was a skill. It had to be repeatedly honed and sharpened like a blade. When he saw Kagome adorned in her bridal shiro-maku walking towards him smiling, to take her place beside him forever, that mastered skill was the only thing keeping him standing as he felt his legs turn to water.

Kagome wasn't doing much better. In his signature red haori and hakama her half-demon had always been stunning, a gallant figure striding forward with sword in hand. Now he stood before her in a traditional and somewhat somber montsuki kimono with black haori. Yet he was no less stunning, not one bit less magnificent.

The air held the cool chill of fall and the promise of a cold winter, yet the hearts of all present for the ceremony held nothing but warmth. Kaede acted as the couple's nakoudo as was fitting. After all, it was the old priestess who stated so many years ago that they needed one another. The first one to believe that a hot-headed half-demon and a second-rate priestess from the future could save the world.

A Shinto priest from a neighboring shrine proudly presided over the ceremony as the entire village. Old friends and new watched in respectful silence. The ritual progressed without incident. The couple was purified, performed the san san kudo, and finally in reverence paid homage to the Gods.

All too soon it was done. To every eye in the small village the half-demon Inuyasha had taken former priestess Kagome to wife and the reception began with heartfelt introductions of the bride and groom.

"Lord Inuyasha, your father would be very proud on this day!" exclaimed Myoga as he scooted closer to a nearby sake bottle, a gift from Master Mushin.

Sesshoumaru slapped him away just in case the drunken demon thought to draw blood. The idiotic flea would be able to taste the spell. He would not have this reception and all his hard work spoiled by that cowardly old miscreant. He growled at the shaking flea, which caught his bride's attention.

"Inuyasha! Give poor Myoga a break. At least for today," said Kagome chidingly.

"I hope that married life will cool your temper," the flea grumbled, dusting himself off.

"Indeed," added Totosai. "Myoga is right boy. Your father would be very proud this day."

 _"Proud?"_ Sesshoumaru was unsure if it was the saké or the bitter satire of the comment that made his smile form. _"With non-observant fools such as you at his back, it is small wonder he eventually fell in battle."_

The elder demons took the slow grin as a good sign, as if the knowledge of his father's unspoken blessing pleased their young lord. Never knowing that the lord they pleased was the wrong one, who smiled at their comments for reasons that would make their blood run cold.

Throughout the afternoon well into the evening many speeches and songs were given and Sesshoumaru watched his new wife enjoy each celebratory offering. However it was Miroku's speech, the last of the night before the newlyweds gave their farewell, that finally made Kagome break down. Sesshoumaru helped wipe away her tears as the happy party-goers lifted their drinks in praise once more. Ensuring that any who were not already drunk became so shortly after.

Sesshoumaru was the first to rise, giving Kagome his hand. "Come." His voice was heavy with need and Kagome shivered.

The entire crowd cheered the newlyweds as they made their way to the hut. Kagome was fighting down both embarrassment and excitement at the same time. Blushing like mad whenever an intoxicated villager threw out a bawdy comment or a passing group busted out into euphemistic songs about bashful maidens and large 'serpents'.

Sesshoumaru barely heard the rowdy crowd's lewd statements as they were ushered along. His eyes and ears were all for his bride. Tonight he would take his priestess in the way of her people. Later, when she was fully his and all this was behind them, he would take her again in the demon way. He was eagerly looking forward to both.

Once they reached the safety and comfort of their home the crowd outside slowly dissipated. Milling away in smaller groups to resume their merriment elsewhere until both husband and wife were finally alone and all was blessedly quiet.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window briefly before turning to Kagome. She was jumpy, which was understandable.

"There is no need to be frightened my Kagome," said Sesshoumaru casually, taking off his haori to display the undershirt beneath.

"I'm not scared. I'm just...Ok, maybe a little bit." She wrung her hands. This was it. Why was she so damn nervous? _"It's not like I don't know about sex for heaven's sake!"_

"Do you trust me?" he said suddenly, taking her hand to stop her from wringing them further.

"With my life," she replied instantly.

He growled softly before he could stop himself. Her loyalty was like an aphrodisiac. Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and Kagome felt his desire pulse between them. Truth be told her kimono was getting entirely too hot to wear.

Her mind flashed back to a similar embrace and a sultry kiss. She felt her legs begin to wobble. There would be no stopping now. This time they were both free to let matters go as far as they liked. There was no need to hold back any longer.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts somewhat mirrored her own. This body, molded by magic and sorcery, was hers. This soul, eternal and restless, that moved within a false shell was hers. Half-demon or full, husband or brother-in-law, in any form he was hers. Hers forever. Only force of will kept his hands from shaking. Sesshoumaru choked down the need to dominate her this night, to take her how he truly wanted.

An unbidden memory arose, and he heard his father's voice, _"There is a darkness in you my son. A darkness your grandmother has fostered along. I can only pray you see beyond it and find your way to the light."_ Sesshoumaru squeezed his eyes shut and held his woman tighter. He did not want to be haunted by bygone quarrels and hurtful words now. Tonight was not about the past, it was meant to pave the way for the future.

As he held her tighter, she reciprocated with a quiet sigh relaxing into his body as if she were formed specifically for him to hold. Again, that fine tuned control washed over him. For her first time she would know only gentle caresses, no dominance, no force.

"You are my light in the darkness," he whispered to her. "You keep the shadows within my soul at bay."

Kagome had never heard the half-demon speak so eloquently. Her heart beat faster and the desire to hold him, to merge her very being with his for eternity was overwhelming.

"Inuyasha," she sighed.

He pulled away slightly. "Sshhh. Let me lead you. You will know nothing but pleasure tonight." Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on her temple. "No fear," he added. Then once again he pecked her quick and light on the lips. "And no pain."

Sesshoumaru stroked her neck softly making no move to pressure her. The action was meant to calm her, and it was working. Kagome was a little too knowledgeable about the act to completely believe the 'no pain' comment, but she did relax more. The gentle stroking of his hand against her neck warmed her and she felt her eyes slide closed. When he stopped his soothing caresses abruptly she looked at him, only to find him shedding his clothing with care and composure. He made the act of undressing a slow torture for her feasting eyes, building a fire that grew bright and burning from her core outward.

Sesshoumaru was slightly dismayed that it was the half-breed's flesh he put on display and not his own, but brushed the useless feeling aside. This was for her. This body, regardless of its form, was hers. He would allow her to admire every part of it.

Only when he was completely nude before her with his wedding garb littering the floor at his feet did she finally allow herself to breathe, a life-giving gasp that did little to steady her racing heart. Was this real? Was he real? He was so beautiful, too beautiful for someone like her.

Kagome forgot how to move, standing stone-still as the naked male in front of her, using a patience she did not know he possessed, undressed her as slowly as he did himself. As each piece of clothing fell to the wooden floor, Sesshoumaru covered the newly exposed skin with soft kisses and tiny licks, as if he too needed to make sure she was real. Each timid brush of his tongue left a prickly sensation on her skin. Each kiss caused the flames of that torturous fire at her center to burn hotter still.

Sesshoumaru had seen her bare before. His bride loved the hot springs too much and paid attention to her surroundings too little. He had pleasured himself to the vision of her in that foggy humid air of those heated pools many times. The picture she made before him at this moment put that previous vision to shame.

She was so tiny. He could surround her small waist with even the half-demon's hands. Her breasts were high and full with darkened nipples already pert and ready. Kagome's sex was oddly clean-shaven. He never understood why her sex was always shorn in such a way but he held no complaints. Her arousal wafted up to his sensitive nose, lingering around his brain, and he fought down his instincts to take her like a demoness once more.

He picked her up bridal-style and Kagome wrapped her arms around him for support. Sesshoumaru laid her on the futon carefully before running a hand down her cheek, past the deep valley of her breasts, down to where she burned hottest. Then he allowed a single finger to enter her, slow and easy.

Kagome swallowed so hard it hurt. She had masturbated before but her husband's fingers felt nothing like hers. His were larger, rougher, and seemed to hit all those places within her that she never found. Her hand covered his, not to stop him but to keep him from pulling away. It wasn't long before she began to rock against him in steady thrusts that caused her to shudder almost violently.

She was wet, but not nearly enough to take the fullness of him inside her. Sesshoumaru begrudgingly acknowledged that the half-demon's cock was rather impressive. It paled in comparison to his, but it was impressive nonetheless. A finger within her rotated just bit as he wound a longish tongue around a hardened nipple.

Kagome wanted to say something, she didn't know what, but all that came out at that moment was, "Nnngh."

He pulled away from her nipple with a sharp tug. "Tell me if this is too much," he said quietly.

"No!" she replied a little too loudly, then said in lower tones, "No it's not. It feels good."

He gave her a small smile before returning that wonderful mouth to her chest. Sesshoumaru was painfully hard. Only his attentions to her needs kept him from ruthlessly fulfilling his own. He had never given a female pleasure before meeting his, never been so subservient to another's desire. Did she realize the gift she was being given? Of course not, but that made no difference. Her sharp intakes of breath, the way she writhed for him, the loud moans for his ears alone were more than enough to soothe his ego.

Kagome's world had narrowed down to talented fingers and tongue-bathed nipples. Her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else. She gripped the futon beneath her as sweat poured off her body.

"Inuyasha," she moaned out. "I'm close."

He released her breast with an audible pop only to slip down her body and hover over her sex. Never stopping the movement of his fingers for a second. It took her a moment to realize what he intended to do, then he was on her, within her, tasting her.

"Oh God!" she cried.

Kagome's hands pulled at his hair as she continued to climax. Her eyes squeezed shut and all she saw were colors...red, blue, black, then blinding white as her orgasm rumbled through her like an earthquake. Her hands were still grasping, scratching his scalp, as she slowly came down. She licked her lips and the gesture barely offered any moisture.

"Kagome...I-" Sesshoumaru's voice actually shook as he covered her body with his. He needed her now, so badly he thought he would split his skin.

Kagome cupped his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm. "I know," she replied. "I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that vibrated between them. He kissed her hard, so hard it was bruising and the slight discomfort from the kiss almost distracted her from the pain between her legs as he plunged into her core deep and hard.

Kagome mewled into his mouth. She knew there would be pain and she wasn't disappointed. It was sharp and harsh and she accidentally scratched his back as he forced his way deeper.

The clawing at his back drove Sesshoumaru to ecstasy, but he kept his movements slow as he waited for her to adjust to him. It didn't take long. She was so open, sopping wet as she began her own slow grinding up against him. He was never a vocal lover, but her languid pace made him howl. Screaming his pleasure into the room around them as he pumped her harder, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in with every measured stroke.

All she could do was hold on, grabbing his hips tightly with her thighs as he continued to take her. Kagome threw her head back and her blue-black hair fanned out onto the futon.

"Oh yes! I-I'm coming again!"

"Tell me you love me," he growled. "Say it!"

"I love you Inuyasha! Oh God I love you!!"

Sesshoumaru came with another loud howl, spilling hot and long within her as she continued to spout out the half-demon's name in partial-syllables. He longed to tell her that he loved her as well, but a prick of pride kept his voice silent. His new bride's words of love were not for him exactly, but the half-breed he mimicked. Sesshoumaru would wait, it wouldn't be long now. He would bide his time and soon those syllables screamed in lust and fulfillment would spell out his name.

Even after his orgasm Sesshoumaru didn't stop fucking her until she collapsed, watching her quick breathing as she lost consciousness. He kissed her hard again before pulling out and laying next to her. Kagome's breathing had evened, but she was still out cold, tousled and sweaty. Her current state made him smirk, but he let her rest.

Sesshoumaru held her close, burning this moment in his long memory and steeling his resolve for the unpleasant events to come. He feared what tomorrow would bring, but it was necessary.

 _"This Sesshoumaru is so sorry for what he must do. Forgive me my love, please forgive me."_ He held her tighter still and forced himself into an uneasy sleep as Kagome lay comfortable and warm by his side.

::-::

"Lady Kagome, may I have a moment of your time?"

Kagome blinked at the little green imp outside her door. Of all the people she expected to see today Jaken was not on the list. She stifled a yawn as she allowed him inside. Inuyasha had kept her up most of the night well into morning and now she was ridiculously tired, not to mention tremendously sore.

She sat down as gingerly as she could. It was going to take her a few days before she could walk straight that's for certain.

"Ok Jaken, what do you need?"

The imp bowed before presenting her with a small but decorative box and what looked to be a letter.

"Another wedding gift for you from my lord and master. A gift for you alone."

"I see," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru was definitely being generous with the gift-giving. She thought those carts full of wedding presents was overkill. Now she was receiving even more items? She shook her head. What did she expect from a demon who constantly showered his ward with new kimono? The lord enjoyed showing his wealth it seemed.

As she opened the letter, Jaken quickly made his way out. His job was done here. The imp prayed to the Gods that all would go well, although his heart feared greatly for the woman who sat so unaware in the hut he left behind him.

Back in the hut, Kagome marveled at the western lord's smooth penmanship before she began to read.

> Dearest Kagome,
> 
> Regretfully, circumstances in the west keep me from offering this gift to you in person. I trust Jaken has already presented you with the other gifts of which I hope you are pleased.
> 
> This final gift can only be wielded by you. No other may touch it unless you will it. When it was forged a spell was woven into its making allowing its bearer to divine a truth. None can lie to you whilst you wear this gift, for you will know it to be a lie when the gem within glows red. None can deceive you and that knowledge can be more useful than any bow or blade.
> 
> Kagome, know that you are family and a proud member of the dog demon clan. Know also that I find honor in calling you friend. If you have need of me, for any reason, you have only to call my name to the wind and I will hear you.

He didn't sign it. Kagome wondered offhand if he ever signed any of his letters. Only Sesshoumaru would think to give her such a gift. He knew she was forgetful about protecting herself as she traveled alone and a little too quick to see honesty in those she came across. His thoughtfulness made her smile.

 _"Overprotective daiyoukai,"_ she mused.

She placed the parchment to the side and admired the box for a moment before opening it. Within it was the loveliest necklace she had ever seen. It was pure gold in the shape of a bird with its wings outstretched. The eye of the bird held a gem that Kagome with all her futuristic knowledge could not identify. When the light caught it it shined a luminescent green that cast shards of color around the room. She put the necklace around her neck and it hit her just right at the hollow of her throat.

"What is that?" said her husband sharply from the doorway.

She looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes that were not entirely friendly. "Oh, another gift from Sesshoumaru." She raised it up so he could get a closer look. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Send it back," he replied shortly.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha-"

Her husband cut her off with words smothered in malice, "I said, send it back bitch."

"W-What did you call me!?" Her face turned furious and she stood up swiftly in anger. "I'd sit you if I could for that little remark mister!"

Without warning he backhanded her. So brutally and with such force that she was knocked against the wall. Kagome was too shocked to react. She stared at him with wide eyes before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, seeing blood smeared on her skin afterward. She looked at him with horror and feebly held her bloodied hand before him as if to ask, _"Why?"_

Sesshoumaru nearly broke. He wanted nothing more than to shower her with kisses and proclaim over and over that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, but he kept his calm. A cool calm that he allowed to wash over him in the heat of any battle. A calculating detachment that would see him through this.

"Don't you **ever** talk back to me again." His words held no warmth from the previous night. No love, no kindness, and no mercy. "You are my wife now and you will act like a proper wife should."

Her eyes grew angry then, the shock of his violence melting away to hate. "You bastard...You Fucking BASTARD!"

She watched the half-demon she loved, the one she married, the man she trusted above all others shake his head. "You always have to make things difficult." He flexed his claws. "I suppose it will take more than a slap to turn you into a proper woman."

Kagome tried to run, even though she knew she could not escape. She tried to fight back, even though she knew it was hopeless. In the end, after her husband left her bleeding and broken on the floor of their hut, in the home they made together, she cried. Even though she knew it would not erase the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru lifted his cup and the woman beside him dutifully filled it to the brim. It was a cheap vintage, barely worth letting linger on your tongue. Everything around him was cheap. Cheap sake, cheap room, cheap whore. It pleased him. This is what he wanted, to debase himself. To leave no stone unturned as he continued to shame the name of the half-demon whose form he mimicked.

As he was taught long ago, victory in battle required careful planning and any well-laid plan must consider every possible scenario. Winning Kagome, guiding his love to her proper place by his side, was the cornerstone to his endeavors but not the extent of them.

Inuyasha had been dealt with. The half-demon was incapacitated, imprisoned, and helpless. He would remain so until he was of no further use. However, there was always a margin of error within any strategy. As his father often said, _"Sometimes simple chance or luck can turn the tide of a battle."_

How many times had that been true for Inuyasha? How many times had he seen the boy beaten down only to rise up and turn the tide? As if some unseen hand had guided him to victory. Too many times to count, and that fact unsettled the demon lord, forced him on the defensive.

So here he lay in a brothel well known within the village, letting this human woman befoul the false shell of a body he inhabited. It was all part of the plan, the contingency plan to be more precise. One plan buried in a web of plans so intricately woven that there would be no room for happenstance.

 **If** the half-breed gained his freedom, **if** by some miracle of fate he found his way back to the village alive, he would find no aid there. Kagome would fear and despise him. His comrades, the monk and slayer, even the fox, would shun him. The farmers and peasants who once sang his praises would revile him. He would be alone, ostracized and loathed.

He was sure Inuyasha would protest his innocence. Try to make them realize it was all a deception. A devious trap on par with one of Naraku's schemes. He would not be believed. Denial was the first response of the guilty, was it not?

There would be no patient ear for him, no comforting words, only hate. Hate for his actions against his innocent wife, his close friends, and the poor mortals he vowed to protect. By the time Sesshoumaru finished sullying his name he was quite sure they would attempt to take the half-demon's life on sight.

He ran a clawed finger down the naked body of the whore in his bed and she giggled playfully. Gods, the touch of her skin even felt cheap, but her aroma is what sickened him most. Her scent was what called out to him to select her, to make her serve for his pleasure over the past few weeks. It was a sweet smell, much like the saké she poured for him. A sickly sweetness that permeated his every pore after their liaisons, wafting off her sweaty flesh as she refilled his cup.

She gave him a Cheshire cat smile as she poured. "Do you like the saké? It's from a different vendor tonight," she said, trying to make her voice sound sultry.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I did not buy you for your conversation," he replied icily. He felt her unease spike almost instantly and watched the cat-like grin that lifted her lips straighten into a serious line.

He had heard the fear beneath the sultry tone. Smelled her anxiety mixing with the nauseating scent of her revolting skin. He cared little for her emotions. She was merely a tool, one that had outlived its purpose. _"Once a tool is of no use it should be discarded."_ His grandmother reminded him of that rule often in the past.

Sesshoumaru emptied his cup in one gulp, then set it aside before languidly running a claw down her body once more. He felt her shudder and he knew it was not caused by lust. Her fear seemed to amplify that repugnant odor she emitted. He wondered offhand if she would try to run.

He hoped she would.

::-::

Kagome lifted the golden necklace up to the light, admiring the craftsmanship for probably the thousandth time. She cherished it. It was a gift from the only person who could possibly help her. The only being in the world who might be able to rescue her from all this suffering. She tried to keep it hidden since the day after the wedding, the first day Inuyasha beat her. There had been many beatings since then, so many, too many.

Sometimes her husband's rage seemed to come without warning or reason. Other times he would sit in their hut, staring at her, waiting for her to make a single mistake so he could lash out. Regardless of his mood, the aftermath was always the same. He would pet her softly or play with her hair and order her to apologize to him. Make her beg his forgiveness for forcing his hand. It pained her more than the physical abuse ever did.

She tried to run away once, blindly into the night, with nothing but the clothes on her back and the necklace in her hand. After he discovered that she had kept the gift Sesshoumaru gave her he had flown into a rage and she ran. Kagome didn't get far. He was on her before she was two steps away from the hut.

"Why! Why are you doing this?!" she screamed, struggling against him as he dragged her back inside.

He slapped her hard and she saw stars across her field of vision as he laughed. It was the kind of laughter only the insane could produce, filled with nothing but madness. The sound frightened her more than the blow.

"You seem to think I need a reason," he said mockingly.

Surprisingly he didn't continue to beat her that evening. Instead of being battered with punches and kicks, he bludgeoned her spirit with his words, beat cracks into her soul with soft caresses.

He grabbed her firmly but gently, holding her from behind as she fought to get away. She clutched the necklace tightly, silently praying that someone, anyone, would come to save her.

"I love you Kagome," he said quietly into her hair. "If you run again, I do not know what I will do."

For a moment she hesitated. He sounded like himself again, like the man she loved.

Kagome went limp in his arms, trying to fight back her tears, and he continued, "I-I would be so angry. So angry I might hurt someone." He ran a lock of her hair through his fingers. "Who knows what would happen? I could hurt Shippo or Sango, or perhaps...perhaps one of the children."

She closed her fists even tighter and felt the sharp edges of the necklace bite into her flesh. Somehow she got her voice to obey her, sobbing out a reply, "Please Inuyasha, I know you don't mean that. You're better than that." She let out a shaky breath. "I love you Inuyasha. Please don't do this."

"But I do mean it Kagome," he said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "I thought you knew me. You should know I mean every word I say to you."

Her mind screamed at her. This wasn't happening! This wasn't Inuyasha! She **did** know him and he would never do these things. Never say these things. This was an impostor. He had to be.

Kagome's eyes slid to the necklace in her fist and she opened her hand slightly to peer at the jewel within it. The words within Sesshoumaru's letter ran across her mind in a flash, _"None can lie to you whilst you wear this gift, for you will know it to be a lie when the gem within glows red."_

"Who are you?" she said quietly, eyes set on the green jewel in her palm. "Are you Inuyasha?"

This madman behind her was not the half-demon he claimed to be. He wasn't the man she loved. This would prove it, this would make it all clear, or so she believed. Kagome had no idea how wrong she was, how carefully the trap had been set.

"What are you saying?" His voice still held a tone of surprise, as if she was the one who had gone mad. "I am your husband, the man you married. I'm Inuyasha."

The color of the jewel within the necklace never changed. Not a hint of red glimmered within the gem. It lay patiently in her hand, glinting in the dim light. It did not change color because it did not detect a lie. It would not glow red because the enchantment woven into its making was flawed.

Not even the leader of the raven clan knew of its weakness, but Sesshoumaru's grandmother knew. Knowledge is everything. Information is power. She made certain he knew nearly all of her secrets and the secrets of everyone else, family, friend, and foe.

 _"Magic can be fickle,"_ his grandmother said to him one afternoon. _"You must **always** cast it precisely. Take that trinket for example. A bit of gaudy jewelry with a spell conjured by an amateur."_ She had flicked her fan in disapproval. _"Tell me. If you believe in something strong enough, even a lie, it is truth in your mind is it not?"_ She had smiled then, seeing her words take shape in his young facile mind. _"Then what of half-truths, my little assassin?"_

His grandmother had taught him much that day and the learning served his purposes now. The enchantment was worthless. An imprecise spell that could not accurately pick out a lie, especially not a half-truth.

Had they not been married right and proper before a priest and witnesses? Was it not at least a partial truth that he was indeed the half-demon in body, if not in mind? The jewel did not see the lie because he was her husband. The enchantment was foiled because he was Inuyasha. It was truth because he believed it to be truth. The words he spoke were not lies because they were wrapped in a thin veil of honesty.

Kagome closed her eyes before letting herself fall to her knees like a broken doll. Sesshoumaru remained wrapped around her waist and dropped to the floor with her, still smiling into her hair. He rocked her back and forth soothingly as she cried.

"Shhhh, everything is alright," he said softly. "I will never allow you to leave me."

Kagome only continued to sob into her hands as the jeweled necklace continued to glow a luminescent green and the man she used to love whispered into her ears.

After that night Kagome barely spoke to the others, making a point to avoid them whenever she could. She succeeded for days in dodging them all until Sango finally managed to corner her.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango said with heartfelt concern. "We've heard things Kagome. Rumors in the village, disturbing ones. Is-"

Kagome cut her short, fearing what would happen if Inuyasha saw them talking, or worse, heard what they were talking about. "Everything is ok Sango, really." She tried to laugh it off but it sounded hollow to her ears. "Inuyasha...Well, you know him. We fight sometimes and other people overhear. It's nothing."

That answer didn't sit well with the slayer. The waver of her friend's voice, the way she seemed huddled into herself as she spoke, it was all wrong. Every word sounded like a lie and Kagome **never** lied. This conversation didn't seem right at all, but her good friend swore everything was fine. So she let it be, changing the subject.

"Alright then," Sango replied carefully. "Shippo wants to know if he can stay with you and Inuyasha for a while." The slayer smiled a little. "I think the children picking at him to play all the time is finally wearing the fox down."

Kagome's words came out sharp, "No. Tell Shippo I'm sorry, but no. Not now."

Warning bells rang in Sango's mind. "But, Kagome-"

"I said no!" Kagome saw her good friend take a step back in shock and she lowered her voice before continuing, "I'm sorry Sango, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Sango watched her friend walk away and it ate at her. The slayer held some reservations in light of all those rumors, now she was downright worried. Sango immediately told Miroku about the encounter and he also became troubled. They both decided to confront Kagome and Inuyasha before traveling to the next village. Some demons were hounding the farmers there. Perhaps the same demons that destroyed the autumn harvest in their own village. Besides, it gave them the perfect excuse to visit Kagome and question Inuyasha.

Her encounter with Sango was two days ago. Now Kagome sat at home alone, unaware of her friend's plans to intervene. She ran her fingers gently over the necklace absentmindedly, daydreaming. She did that often now, dreaming, it was a kind of escape. She mused about the past when everything felt so right, when her life had seemed so perfect.

As always she smelled him long before she heard him speak. Nowadays Inuyasha always reeked of saké and other women. She quickly hid the necklace under a blanket.

"Come here," he said.

She scented the alcohol on his breath and cringed. Kagome felt the cage in which she dwelled closing in on her once more. She fought against it.

"No! You've been drinking!" she yelled, stepping further away from him.

He laughed, that maniacal sound she was all too familiar with. "I have been doing much more than that," he replied.

"Then why aren't you still there!? Why don't you go buy another whore and leave me alone!?" she spat.

Even after all he put her through, she was still defiant. Sesshoumaru loved her all the more because of it. In fact, he was counting on it, on that unquenchable fire she possessed. His plans hinged upon her rebellious nature.

He grabbed her by the neck just hard enough to bruise, but not kill. He never maimed her irreparably, that was a line he would never cross. Even he had limits. She actually clawed at his face before he tossed her roughly to the futon, knocking the wind out of her.

Kagome tried to bite him, push him away, but it was useless. After a time she turned her head to the side and laid there, letting him have his way. Tears slid down her face but she stubbornly refused scream or plead. He liked it too much when she screamed and begging him to stop would only prolong the ordeal.

Kagome let her body go corpse-like, no struggling, no encouragement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the necklace peeking out from under the blanket and prayed he would not see it before she could hide it again. She let her mind go numb, focusing only on the burnished gold of the necklace at the edge of her vision. Soon the half-demon above her grunted out his release. As he crawled off her body, Kagome continued to look at the necklace, as if she could see nothing else.

Sesshoumaru stood up for a moment and looked down at her as she lay like a cadaver on the wooden floor beneath him. She was at the breaking point, he could sense it, and he knew the exact words that would push her over the edge.

"You cannot cook properly, clean properly. You cannot even **fuck** properly," he said coldly, adjusting his hakama. He leaned down and grabbed her by the hair so harshly he heard some of the blue-black strands rip as he held her head upright, forcing her to look at him.

Kagome stared back with lifeless eyes, and he whispered, "Kikyo was twice the woman you are. You should have died in her place."

Even in the emptiness she forced herself to embrace she felt his words pierce through her soul like hot knives. Her face scrunched up in agony just before he dropped her like a stone back to the floor. She didn't move until she could no longer hear his footsteps as he walked away, back to whatever hell he spawned from. Then she dragged herself towards the necklace. Her body was on fire with pain, but she barely felt it, the grief in her heart blocked out everything.

She just wanted to feel that necklace on her fingertips again. She needed to know it was real, that there was still hope. _"He can help me,"_ she thought, petting the jewel embedded in the necklace. _"I know he can help me."_

Kagome knew that if she did not escape this prison soon, she would die. He would kill her or she would kill herself. It was only a matter of time.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, and prayed that he would indeed hear her call his name on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the characters as non-OOC in this as possible. So, I follow the manga to keep myself on the level. It's real easy to slip into fandom otherwise.
> 
> To answer a few questions...
> 
> Does Kagome have power? Yes. Does she know how to use that power to its fullest? Absolutely not. In the manga, Kagome is not a fully trained warrior priestess. She never got much past creating hamaya using her bow or having her powers flare up instinctively. In this story, she doesn't even want to be recognized as a priestess and she's not interested in learning more about what it takes (that was established in Chapter 3).
> 
> So no, she's not going to automatically obtain the training and control necessary to start purifying daiyoukai's single-handedly. To me, that's OOC. It would also be OOC for her to become a killer in that way. It's not her manner. She's brave, but she's not ruthless. I don't believe it's in her heart to kill anyone she truly loves. She fights back in her own way, and no she's not going to take the abuse forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sesshoumaru."_

The name floated dream-like to his sensitive ears, clearly audible even from a distance. To hear her speak his name at last filled the demon lord's every fiber with joy. In his euphoria he nearly forgot himself, almost running to Kagome's cry of distress in his current form in order to be immediately at her side. Sesshoumaru glanced down at his altered body with disgust. He almost felt pity for the half-breed to be born as such, neither demon nor human. Not to mention Inuyasha's cursed time of weakness.

Sesshoumaru knew all about the night of the new moon and Inuyasha's transformation to full-human form during it. It was the only day he was forced not to return to Kagome. The potion of change could manipulate nearly everything in order to create a copy, but it did have limits. It could not mimic a half-demon's moment of vulnerability. If he appeared during the new moon unchanged he would be exposed. So he remained hidden in the forest at that time. In fairness, it did give him the opportunity to escape the stink of that human village for a short while.

Impersonating his half-brother, witnessing first-hand the disadvantages he dealt with as a half-demon, caused Sesshoumaru to rethink some of his plans. His greater plans up until this point had always included children. Sesshoumaru wanted to have many with his beloved. However, he could not stomach the thought of them suffering through life as half-demons.

Do not misunderstand, he had no doubts that all of their children would be strong. Despite his weaknesses Inuyasha was still a force not to take lightly. Yet, the goal of any daiyoukai's offspring was to surpass the parent in greatness and power. Sesshoumaru had long since overtaken his father in strength. Inuyasha? The half-breed could own one hundred weapons equal to the power of the Tessaiga and still never manage to surpass their sire. The mere thought that his children would never obtain power equal to or greater than his own unsettled him. It smelled like failure and Sesshoumaru simply would not tolerate that.

 _"The choice of your heart is flawed my little assassin."_ His grandmother's cold voice sent a spike of anger down his body, but he could not refute her words, _"The human is weak and she will only breed weakness."_ He felt the wind of her fan brush his face as she flicked it closed in anger. _"Is this what my line will become? To end in frail mortal blood and obscurity?"_

Sesshoumaru feebly brushed her away in his mind, but her comments had already taken root. If he wanted full-blooded children, obtaining them through a demoness was always an option that would not be looked down upon. It was not uncommon for a demon of his rank to produce offspring via a surrogate or concubine. The problem with that solution was that he absolutely refused to lay with another. Any heirs he produced would come from Kagome's womb alone, that was non-negotiable. Unfortunately, that same sticking point left him in a bit of a quandary.

This was a disturbing problem that he needed to rectify soon, but not now. Now, it was time to discard this disgusting shell and claim what was his...what should have always been his. Sesshoumaru moved with haste to a secluded area and cave he had discovered a few days ago. Within the cavern no one would witness his transformation or hear his screams as he broke the spell of change.

The process for reverting the spell was just as dangerous and painful as forming it, and the possibility was high that he would die. However, the greater threat was not merely death but a permanent binding. The spell itself enforced a loose bond in order to function, but if Sesshoumaru was not careful and his resolve or focus wavered during its undoing, then his form could be bound to Inuyasha forever. If bound, to kill the half-demon could also result in his own death even if they no longer shared the same form. A frightening prospect.

He took out the vial containing the last remnants of the potion and wiped his mind of all wayward thoughts. Only a few drops were left, but it was more than enough. The spell required that you had to give something of yourself to revert it. The larger the change the bigger the offering. Sesshoumaru was thankful that he did not need to once again lose an entire arm.

Swiftly and without hesitation he bit off one of his fingers, then dropped it into the vial. The potion made quick work of the appendage, eating though skin, muscle, and bone to leave only its liquefied remains behind. He drank half of it immediately.

As it was before it was the same now. The change was pure agony and there were moments when was sure he was about to black out as his screams echoed off the walls of the cave. By the time the demon lord gained his senses he was huddled on the ground, sweat-soaked and dizzy. Lacking the strength to stand Sesshoumaru rose to his knees shaking from the after-affects, then carefully poured the rest of potion on to his clothing. Fire rat red returned to pristine white silk once again as his form continued to adjust to its remaking.

The demon lord's abused body felt heavy but he could feel his power slowly returning with every beat of his heart. He ran a hand through his hair, already its proper length, and over his face. He summoned his swords and quickly removed Bakusaiga from its sheath. It pulsed happily in its master's hand as Sesshoumaru glimpsed at his reflection within the blade. He was so weary but all seemed as it should be, then he glanced at his hand. His finger had not regrown. It should have already reformed. It was healing, but slower than he expected.

He frowned, _"What a bother."_ But it was a slight inconvenience all said and done. Just one more task remained.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Bakusaiga before reaching for the Tessaiga. He no longer required the blade for his purposes. More importantly, he no longer even desired the weapon in any way. It was no more than a hand-me-down to a worthless mongrel at this point. The demon lord would break it into pieces so small that not even a swordsmith of Totosai's caliber could ever hope to make it whole again.

This was yet another layer added to his half-brother's pain and Sesshomaru's overall plan. No sword meant no magic to regulate Inuyasha's raging demon blood. The half-demon would remain half-dead, all status and trust stripped away from him, and completely at mercy to the feral side of his nature.

But once again his grandmother's voice slithered across his mind, almost as if she placed a firm hand over his to stop his claws from calling poison. He heard her sigh in slight exasperation, _"You behave as your mother does. Take your mind from revenge and petty acts and think the matter through as I taught you!"_

Sesshoumaru stared down at the sword and forced himself not cross his arms in frustration. She hated when he did that, and he needed her to yield up her knowledge. The old bitch hoarded secrets as a miser his gold. He needed her to talk.

 _"Tis truth that this tool is no longer of use at present, but it still holds value,"_ she continued, surety in her voice that he would listen. _"The magic woven into the blade quells the daiyoukai blood within a half-demon."_ Her voice took on an annoyed tone similar to his own, _"You will not abandon this priestess. I see that clearly now. If children do come from this ill-advised union you will need this power."_

Once more she was correct. He needed to solve the problem his beloved Kagome's humanity posed for their legacy. But what would occur if he could not find a suitable solution? What if, despite precautions, she were to become pregnant before he discovered an answer? For all he knew she could be carrying even now. He had taken her many times in the half-demon's form. The body was a lie, but his seed was not. It was still him. The child would still be theirs. Flawed? Yes, but still a wonderful thing, a life he longed for. While he shuddered at the notion of half-demon children, the thought of having to kill them because they could not modulate their powerful blood made him ill.

Yes, he would take the weapon back to the western lands with him. In time perhaps he could have another sword forged to replace it, but for now he would keep the magic it held safe. Sesshoumaru picked up the blade almost without thinking, being so used to the barrier not being in place for so long while imitating his half-brother. He braced himself for the sting but to his surprise, even in his proper daiyoukai form, the sword did not reject him. On a whim he called power into it, and his eyes slightly widened when the blade responded instantly. Curious.

He heard a fan snap open, followed by a low chuckle. _"It seems you have something to protect now. How romantic,"_ his grandmother whispered sarcastically.

Kagome. The demon lord could not keep the small grin from his face. He still did not care to possess the sword as his own, but he could not deny that the change within the weapon itself proved more than anything else that they were truly meant to be. Kagome was his. His to love, protect, and possess.

The noisy entrance of a bear demon at the mouth of the cave interrupted his thoughts. The angry demon roared, fangs easily the span of a hand-length snapped in anger within a foaming mouth. Apparently this cave wasn't completely abandoned.

Still grinning, Sesshoumaru casually sliced sideways with the empowered Tessaiga, barely sparing the growling demon bear a glance. In one movement the bear's head rolled to the floor. In another movement, just as quick as the previous, a minor blast from the sword disintegrated the demon's body to ashes.

"Foolish creature," he sneered, flicking the blood off the blade before sheathing it. He placed it into his obi along with the others as if it always belonged there.

Ah, it was so good to be in his own body again. He sensed his grandmother smirk in his mind, fanning herself lazily _. "It is time to claim your prize my little assassin."_ Sesshoumaru couldn't help but turn his grin into a full smile in response as he flew out of the cave.

::-::

Kagome re-entered her home after going to the nearby stream to clean herself up. It was a wonder she had the strength to move, but she had managed to walk zombie-like to the frigid water and scrub herself raw. It was a normal action for her these days. Lingering out at night to avoid the pitying gazes of the villagers as she went to wash Inuyasha's nauseating scent from her body.

Kagome began to make herself dinner but she wouldn't eat it. She rarely ate these days, but the act itself took her mind from things if only for a short while. Then she heard the door to her home slide open and her eyes widened. Fear flew down her spine leaving icy tendrils in its wake. There was no way he had returned! After abusing her Inyuasha often stayed away for the rest of the night. A mixed but welcome blessing.

She whirled around in panic, automatically raising a hand as if to ward off a blow already in motion. "Inuyasha!"

"Is not here," replied a cool low baritone.

She could hardly believe her eyes. Was he real? Had he truly come? Or had her mind finally broken at last?

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, barely audible even to his demon hearing.

"You called to me," he replied simply but softly.

Sesshoumaru let a small portion of his feelings fill his voice and he saw her face crumble just before she ran to him. He had her in is arms in an instant and her scent engulfed him. He shuddered slightly in ecstasy.

She ran her hands down his sides, his chest, as if trying to convince herself he was truly real. "You came! I just-I wasn't sure if...You really came. Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome sobbed into his chest as she continued to spout half-finished sentences.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold her gently, but his next words were lathered in pure hate, "I know what the halfling has done."

She raised her head in surprise, "H-how? Who told you?"

"The news of his behavior has reached the west. He is your husband, but this village also shelters my ward. Nothing occurs here without my knowledge." Sesshoumaru paused and let his voice once again show emotion, "Why did you not call to me sooner?"

Kagome shook her head and said sadly, "I don't know. I was scared. Scared of what he'd do. My God, he threatened Sango and Miroku's children once. And then there are the rumors that he's killed women in the village. Brothel women." She shook her head again and hugged him closer. Truth be told she could still hardly believe he was actually there before her and that she had not gone insane. "I thought it wasn't him for a moment Sesshoumaru. It couldn't be him! But, the necklace...," her voice tapered off.

He didn't press the point. Sesshoumaru was well aware of the impact the necklace had made. "You do not need to fear. I have already confronted him."

Kagome's head shot up from his chest once again and he soothed away her terror with his next words, "No fear. He is much too injured to come after you now." The demon lord wiped away a tear from her cheek and said softly, "I concur, he has...changed. Tessaiga refused to obey his call." Then he looked down to his side and her eyes followed.

The Tessaiga lay like a patient pet at his hip along with his other swords. How could this be? If the sword no longer followed Inuyasha's commands, than in a way she had been right all along. He was no longer Inuyasha in any real sense. He was just some stranger. An abusive bastard pretending to be her husband.

Kagome felt what she hadn't felt in ages, rage. The anger rolled around her gut as she stared at the enchanted blade. She was mad at herself for taking the abuse for so long. Furious at that...that monster for turning from the boy she loved above all things in this world, to a man that she would despise until the end of her days.

As Kagome continued to look at Tessaiga, lost in her thoughts, as Sesshoumaru's senses went on alert. He casually sniffed the air. Hn, the monk and the slayer were approaching. The reasons why were abundantly clear. The village was buzzing with the half-demon's abhorrent actions.

Sesshoumaru had once again told a half-truth to his love. News of Inuyasha's behavior had indeed reached the west. The half-demon may be a bastard, but he was a great demon lord's bastard. His movements were noticed and there had indeed been deaths. Oh, the memory of the slow torturous death of that foul sickly-sweet smelling brothel whore would please him for years to come.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the demon lord had even used the excuse of Inuyasha's murderous and erratic behavior to remove Rin from Kaede's home. By now his ward was already in the west, for there was no need for her to remain here. Besides, his beloved would be there to take care of the child soon enough.

The arrival of her friends at this particular moment was unexpected. Nevertheless it was still advantageous. He looked down at Kagome who continued to cling to him. It wounded his soul to see her so shattered. The demon lord stroked her hair.

Kagome pressed her body to him tighter. "I need to get out of here. I need to leave," she whispered.

This was the first moment of peace she had felt in ages. She wanted to hold on to it. She wanted him to take her anywhere, as long as it was far away from this place, from that man who was no longer Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and breathed in her scent. He wanted nothing more than to soothe her, to tell her he was sorry, to tell her that Inuyasha would never reach her again in this life or the next.

"Be calm," he replied. "Your friends come even now to aid you and I will not leave you. You are mine to protect."

The words echoed a half-demon's statement from so long ago it seemed like another lifetime. It made her shed fresh tears but it also steadied her. Sesshoumaru had never lied to her. Even in the past, as an enemy, he never lied. She knew he would not abandon her.

"Thank you," she said softly and smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru knew that his plan was still tenuous. So much could go wrong at this stage and he needed to take special care with every action he made. But that smile made his resolve waver. It warmed him in portions of his soul that he didn't even know he owned. Rash it may be but he could not keep himself from embracing her. But as much as he wanted to fully taste her, his willpower held somewhat. The demon lord brushed aside the bangs of her blue-black hair and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She knew that Sesshoumaru had some feelings for her. But this kiss, much like the first one he took from her outside the hut that one afternoon, was still surprising. Unlike the first time, it was not completely unwelcome. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips continue to brush her skin.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her swiftly afterwards. It was the first time he had touched her in such a way in his own true body where she did not deny him. He felt his willpower skirt the edge of danger and decided that a little distance was best.

His voice came out breathier than he desired, "Gather your possessions. When our business is concluded with the monk and slayer, we leave." Then he left the hut to confront the new arrivals.

The last person Sango and Miroku expected to run into was Inuyasha's half-brother. They gave each other the same questioning look as they walked forward. The demon lord narrowed his eyes at them both.

"Where is the mongrel?" he hissed.

Miroku made a single step forward to speak as Sango's hands seemed to edge closer to her weapons. "We thought he might be here. We came looking for him and Kagome," he responded.

The disdain in Sesshoumaru's voice remained, "That filth is not here, but come monk, slayer, see what he has wrought on your friend."

That was all it took for Sango to go running to the hut. She knew it! She knew something was seriously wrong, but like a fool she refused to believe it. Sango hadn't given credence to the rumors in the village for a long while. They had all fought beside Inuyasha for years. The half-demon had saved her life more times than she could ever repay. Village gossip was a fickle, unreliable thing, and she didn't trust it.

But the slayer's eyes took in the truth of the former priestess's condition and she despaired. The bruises both old and new. The tell-tale scent of old blood and trail of tears on skin. The weight loss. This wasn't the young vibrant woman she knew. This is the sister of her heart, but what stood before her was a broken thing. Sango would never forgive herself.

Kagome had been packing to leave but started to huddle into herself like a kicked dog upon seeing Sango, then she frowned and straightened. No, these were her friends come to help her. She was tired of hiding and playing the victim.

She looked at her friend and tried to smile as she said, "Sango, it's ok. I'm ok."

Miroku entered the hut soon after but was instantly stunned to stillness. Like Sango what he saw of Kagome was shocking. The only truth more shocking than this was the knowledge of who was responsible. He placed a hand on his wife's arm, but she shrugged him off.

The demon lord stood by the door. _"Always keep a keen appreciation for the finer things,"_ his mother had told him once as she raked her claws across the back of another male in her company, shivering in pleasure. _"One never knows if you will be able to appreciate them again."_ It was one of the very few statements she made that Sesshoumaru actually gave credence to. The melodrama playing out before him was of his devising and he savored every moment like a fine wine he might never taste again.

Over the next few hours Kagome told her friends about what had been done to her. It all seemed so unbelievable to the monk and the slayer, but they could not ignore the truth laid bare before them. Inuyasha was no longer the person they knew and cared deeply for.

Sango rubbed her temples, "Why would he do this? It doesn't sound like him at all!"

Kagome looked at her and sighed, "That's what I thought too. I thought he was somebody else. Gods Sango, he started acting like someone else even before the wedding." She raised a hand to the necklace at her throat. "But I know it was him."

Miroku sensed a strong power from the necklace and replied, "What is that?"

The priestess blinked and raised the jewelry at her neck to the light. "This? Well, it's kind of like a lie detector. If you try to lie to me the jewel turns from green to red." She smiled and glanced at the demon lord who remained silent and seemingly aloof by the door. "Sesshoumaru gave it to me. When Inu-I mean, when he hurt me I asked if he was really who he claimed to be. The jewel..."

Kagome's voice lingered off and Miroku nodded in understanding as Sango replied, "Hmph, I need something like that to keep tabs on the monk."

The monk cracked a small smile and leered at his wife, "Oh Sango dearest. I'd never deceive you!" The slayer merely slapped his hand away from her backside.

Kagome laughed, a hearty, genuine laugh for the first time in what seemed like forever and the demon by the door felt his heart leap. If the monk and slayer filled his priestess with such joy, then they would remain alive. Up until that point their survival had been...potentially problematic. Sesshoumaru felt his grandmother try to whisper to him and forced her away. They would live, for now at least.

The monk once again turned serious. "It is possible he was being controlled Kagome. It would not be the first time we faced something like that."

"No, this wasn't possession, we would have sensed something long before now," replied Sango lowly shaking her head, closing a fist in anger. "He won't get away with this Kagome. He has to pay for-"

"He has paid Sango," Kagome said instantly. "Sesshoumaru has already confronted him, and well, there isn't much doubt on who won that battle." She rose from the floor and continued the packing she had begun earlier before continuing, "But I did consider that, Miroku. Honestly, I looked for any reason beyond the one that was the most clear." She closed her eyes for brief moment before she could go on, "But even if he was possessed in some way, I have to get away from him."

Sango nodded and stood up. "I agree. You can come with us. We can-"

"I'm leaving with Sesshoumaru," interrupted Kagome. Her voice sounded strong and resolute for the first time in weeks.

Sango blinked. "With Sesshoumaru? But, but why? Please, come with Miroku and I. We'll protect you I swear it!"

A low voice stopped that line of thinking in its tracks, "That will not be necessary." Sesshoumaru walked further into the room. "To harm your wife, the mother of your offspring to be, is a grievous dishonor for an inuyoukai. He has irreparably damaged the safety and security of his pack. As head of the clan to which he belongs, it is within my purview to take her."

Sango turned to the priestess. "Kagome?"

"No, it's alright. I trust Sesshoumaru," she answered. "In fact I'll probably be safer with him than with anyone. You guys have the kids to think about." Kagome couldn't stop her shiver. "When Inuyasha discovers I'm gone I don't want to think about what he'll do. I feel bad enough for Kaede and the villagers."

The slayer was unwilling to take no for an answer. By the Gods, she was responsible for not acting sooner. She wouldn't let her family down again. "Let us deal with that Kagome. We can handle ourselves and get to the bottom of what's going on. You'll be safe with the children, I promise you. We'll move to the old demon slayer's village."

Sesshoumaru was close to stepping in to quiet the woman. His words were final, his love had made her feelings clear, and this creature would not interfere. Unexpectedly, it was the monk who intervened on his behalf.

"Sango, she's right. It's not safe enough and as much as it pains me to say so, Sesshoumaru can protect her far better than we." Miroku stepped up to Kagome and she didn't stop him from hugging her close. "I'm so sorry," he said softly.

Behind them Sango began to cry, but most of her tears were still fueled by rage. She wiped them away with the back of her hand before replying, "Ok. But I swear to you Kagome if we see that bastard again. He dies." Then the slayer turned to the demon lord before her. "You swear to protect her? She's already been betrayed once by your kind."

The woman's words were irritating, but Sesshoumaru could not help but respect her nerve. Not many had the fortitude to say such things to him. He wondered once more if keeping the slayer and monk alive was truly wise.

"My word is unquestionable demon slayer, and my word in the west is law. No harm will come to her there by Inuyasha nor anyone." His voice lowered and the words were purposefully threatening, "Even you and that monk would die by my hands before you were able to bring the priestess even the slightest inkling of pain."

Kagome gasped, "Sesshoumaru! They wouldn't-"

Sango raised her hand for silence. "It's ok Kagome. I know his kind and I know he means every word." She looked the demon square in the eye and said, "You don't require it or appreciate it but, thank you." Then her voice lowered, "But also know this demon, if I discover that you brought her the slightest inkling of pain it will be you who dies. I don't care if I have to fight my way back from the foulest pit of hell to do it."

The demon lord stared at the slayer a moment and he heard is grandmother laugh, a genuine one that she rarely gave. _"Are you sure you picked the right female? Oh my little assassin I cannot help but warm to this one's fire!"_

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded before turning to his beloved. "We must go."

"Ok, I'm ready," replied Kagome.

Miroku stepped back and said, "Please Kagome, once you reach the west send word to us."

She smiled, then shouldered her trusty yellow backpack. "I will."

Sesshoumaru raised a hand to her and Kagome took it immediately. In a flash of light, both were gone.

The monk and slayer remained, moving around Kagome and Inyasha's old home in silence, putting things away and closing it up in their friend's absence.

Miroku put out the fire in the hearth before turning to his wife and saying calmly, "We need to check in on the children as well as inform Kaede about what has transpired. She'll want to know about this." Sango only nodded as he placed his arms around her to soothe her mind. He knew she still partly blamed herself, but there was nothing peaceful in the monk's next words, "Then we hunt down Inuyasha."


End file.
